


Come Back for Me

by Dasternia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasternia/pseuds/Dasternia
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION, CONSIDERING SUICIDE. A song floats in the air at skyhold, and it pulls Cullen's attention.





	Come Back for Me

The entirety of Skyhold was still. The bereft song that echoed throughout the fortress and reached out into the mountains held the residence in a mixture of awe, pity and an sense of sadness unique to a broken heart. The songs were never the same, as the day before, but always a lone woman's voice. No one admitted to the songs, and while usually it was a jovial tune, today Cullen felt something was seriously amiss.

"Can you hear me?" She sang with the sound of a harp, whoever it was. "If I sing with Angels, will you hear me?" The hair on Cullen's neck stood up. Cullen let his feet guide him, that voice had been pulling at his mind since they showed up in Skyhold. He _knew_ the voice, but could never put his finger on it. He ignored the glares he recieved for the sounds of his foot steps interrupting the sound. "If I sing with Angels, will you cross the line?" He felt the words tug at his soul, that sinking feeling when you know someone desperately needs help. "I hear your voice, but you're not here." It clicked. _**Maker**_. Lavellan. He swore to him self and suddenly he was running. His feet carried him through the throne room, and then up the flight of stairs. His heart was in his throat and racing, terrified and silently cursing another particular elf.

"I walk the halls and I'm alone. You're not coming home." He burst through the doors to the Inquisitor's quarters. The two made eye contact as she turned, precariously sitting on that Bannister over the sheer cliff face of the mountain. The hurt in her eyes turned to surprise and Cullen's heart shattered as a tear slipped down her cheek. He took a few tentative steps forward, ready to quite literally jump for her if needed.

He held out his hand to her, "Inquisitor. Lavellen. No, Fey." He said, going through her names. "Come here please." his voice was horse and pleading. He stepped towards her more and he could feel his heart pounding, and when he was close enough, he couldn't help it, he was almost rough as he yanked her off that edge and pulled her to the floor as he sat there, holding her. He thought she would fight, struggle, but she sat there for a moment, still, and then wept. Cullen's breath caught and he pulled her closer, lips to her hair. "I'm here Fey, I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." "Please don't...." He could here her whisper.


End file.
